James Moriarty
James Moriarty is Sherlock Holmes' archenemy. I think theirs another version of James Moriarty or should I say "Jim Moriarty". James Moriarty is probably one of the evilest and smartest villains of all Multi-Universe series. James doesn't belong any of the villains teams and he will be one of the most threatening and dangerous main villains in The Wrath of God of War. He has his own allies: Manfred Von Karma, Van Grants and Jack of Blades. Moriarty has decided to make Jack of Blades and Van Grants his partners. Goals: To avenge his son, Jim Moriarty, and kill The P Team Worst Enemies: Jinx Enemies: Jinx, Sherlock Holmes, Knuckles, Lizbeth, the Helper Squad, the V Crusaders, the Scorpion Squad, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the Speed Crusaders, the Bodyguard Unit, the Odyssey Elite Members, the Hunter Force, the Deathfecta Members, the Legion of Darkness The Wrath of God of War Rises Moriarty debuted in this story as one of the main antagonists. Meister of War Moriarty returns alongside Khan, and the two join forces against bigger threats such as Zeus and the other villains. TGTTA 2 Morality alongside some of the P Team Adventures Villains is recruited by Eobard Thawne into his league of villains to work towards happy endings for villains. He is recuited to work under The Joker though he really doesn't have a beef with The Joker's enemies but their allies. He joins The Joker with many of his assocaites and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. Due to being a thinker, not a fighter Joker has him work with Gus Fring, Darkwarrior Duck and Machete to retrieve something for him. He helps Joker in capturing Robin and The Titans, though he tells Asura and Rodrigo of his dislike of his boss. Zelena and Sylar threaten to turn him in and remind him he only has his brain since Joker knew he would be a troublemaker, but Morality reminds them they need to work together James helps Terrance Lewis and Dr.Weil in working to steal the parasites though it comes to an end when Rick and Marceline both kill him. Trivia * It's confirmed that Jinx will be James Moriarty's archenemy and works for The Joker. * It's revealed that Moriarty has supernatural Powers and immortals. But Lose these powers to The Joker who threw them in the aether belving Morality would try to overthrow him Gallery James Moriarty7.jpg James Moriarty4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters hailing from the Sherlock Holmes Universe Category:Humans Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Honorable Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Main Villains in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:James Moriarty's Alliance Category:Tricksters Category:Partner Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Father of Villain Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Murderers Category:Hat Wearer Category:Mustaches Category:Beards Category:Bearded Characters Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Criminals Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Breakout Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Characters from the Past Category:Evil from the past